What Happiness Can I Muster?
by Auburn Cresents
Summary: A women with no way out of the fate she has been cursed to believes that love will never knock on her door. What happens when she sets on her feet and finds whatever joy she can take advange of in escaping out the palace walls. To unexpectantly meet a demon that she knows only from rumors. A creature that could be key of unlocking her from her cage.
1. Scroll I: Pleading

**I'm back after a****long while with a new story. Hopefully this one will be a ****successful one! *cross fingers* I ****wanted to write a story about Izayoi and Inutaisho for** **a** **while now since they aren't in the story that much. The chapters will be short like this through out the story.**

**I do not own Inuyasha! ...I wish...**

* * *

Scroll I: Pleading

I had always dreamt of love as a child. How I would meet that person, how we would first kiss and caress each other dearly. It was all a far off bliss that I wished to grasp one day.

But just the kami teasing my mind.

For I am a princess...sad but true.

Love...love does not exist in my life. And learning of the duties of a royal line have have made we wake from my romantic trace of warmth. For now my life does not hold full joy from what it once was. Why can't the world stay innocent forever?

My dreams crushed...a wish I gave up and let rot. Along with myself. Though I must stay proud and strong for my heart, my soul. I must grant myself with as mush happiness as I can muster.

For I am a princess...sad but true.

~~~o~~~

A woman writes in a scroll, her head bowing down in loneliness. For only her feelings can be brought forth to this world in writing. Her emotions on the edge and bursting to be set free...

Someone unlock me from this cage; from this darkness that I have been swallowed in.

Her brown orbs glisten of spoken tears as she endures more. Tear specks paint the scroll in dull colors smearing a symbol or two of her own destiny. A fate she has now been tied to. For she is to be wed and wed she will be. To a prince and none other...a man fitting to become an emperor. A man she does not cherish as a spouse but as a childhood friend.

**_...I do not picture him as such of a husband. I love him as a dear friend and a brother no less and yet I am forced to marry him, to bed with him. It seems he does not go against it. My dear Takemaru, I do not hold the feelings you seek. And for that I will not be able to bare looking at you. To hurt you friend. Please find it in your heart to realize that...for my sake I hope._**

Her delicate strokes halt as she pits her brush on the floor. Her hands lay on her knees as she blankly stares at her emotions on the paper. Writing so sad it was beautiful because it came from her no less. Yes, she is a beauty. A wonderful one at that, her looks her stance proves she was born to be of such royalty. A princess that will support her line and her people strongly.

Her layered kimono weighing down on her she forces her self up and properly walks to the porch that always viewed the lush garden and sakura trees. Clothing dragging along with her from such length her sleeves swallow her hands. The breeze plays with her split bangs as she looks out. Her eyes shimmering and what happiness she has as she sees the greenery. Therefore, this lady holds a faint smile on her features. Her sight goes as far as can see until the she stops a wall far out on the other side of the many buildings and gardens of luxury. The wall is what diminishes her lovely façade to a now sorrowful glare.

Pleading, wishing it was gone. Those walls are what kept her in and trapped. Along with the guards and her father she had nowhere to go. She had never set foot out in that vast world that held outside that gate. To her she felt a new beginning.

Adventure stroke her at which held determination. She may never get out of this hellish hole of a palace but she vows to one day set her own course.

_Just for a little while. Please kami before my life, my final hopes of dreams, end let me for once cherish something before I take my leave. I can move on with whatever you have fated me to do but please give this one chance to be free._

Someone unlock me from this cage...

* * *

**Well here's the beginning of a new novel...:)**

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	2. Scroll II: Disappointed

**Chapter two is up! I hope this will make good progress but the story will be rather long I will say. The chapters will be short so that I can make progress of it faster...because to me I've noticed I get easily tired from writing big chapters and it takes slower for my story to progress. **

**I go not own Inuyasha!...I wish...**

* * *

Scroll II: Disappointed 

The tapping of footsteps is heard down the hall as it was heading towards her room. Rushing as fast as she could without tripping over the overlapping layers of her kimono she snatches and rolls up her scroll. Hiding it in a wooden chest she pulls out a key and locks it. Right when she stuffs the key back in it's place she swiftly turns towards the door and masks her face with great caution. A knock was heard on the wall in silently asking permission to enter. The woman quickly pulls her hair out of her face and with a straight back, shoulders stiff, she says, " you may enter."

It is her maid, a woman of grey and wrinkly features. The old woman had a gentle smile that laid the young lady's thoughts to rest for the elder had stayed by her side since she was but a toddler. All the games they played and stories she told the maid, a noble friend, had told her were one of the few happy times she had.

The maid bows in respect; her bony hands laying on her thighs, " my lady and princess, I am here to announce that your Lord as victoriously returned from battle. From what I was told he is already passing by the village and is close to the palace gates. It would only be proper to welcome your Lord back as his princess."

Her Lord, her father, a strict man that ruled her life with lessons and proper structure. He was numerously out in battle for weeks on end and she barely got to see him. Always in his studies and meetings like the ruler he was. Like her maid he would play with her and tuck her in bed as a little girl but ever since a certain time he stopped and was more bitter towards others. Thought he never laid a hand on her or showed such raw emotions he wasn't much of the father she remember to be.

"Thank you, Semiko, I shall go and do so, you may go my friend," Semiko bows yet again and exits her room.

~~~O~~~

"My daughter, I see you have faired well? I am pleased to see you welcoming your father home," her father was thick and held a decent height for the average man. His hair dark and bang less as he held a small pony tail at the back.

"Yes I have faired nicely, though it is more acceptable to my comfort that you are now home my Lord," the princess dips in a slight bow as her long hair gives away down the front of her shoulders. A grateful smirk reveals from him in pride of his child's modesty. With the sun shone high a sparkle of sweat appears on the father's forehead along with the clanging of armor. The Lord hands his steed to one of the guards in ordering to take the beast to the stables. That's when he walks into the shade of fruit tree where she stood and releases himself of the heavy armor that his muscles have ached so long from.

As curious as the lady is she observes the warriors as they were wore out from the looks of their beaten armor and tired, but yet they still stood straight and proud. it catches her attention that some of the men wore different symbols and color on them. Familiar it felt to her.

Head tilts to her sire in faint distress, "Father, if I recall I do not remember you departing with this many men."

"Observant like your mother, well to say the battle was more than we expected so we had to call for back up and I advised they'd stay here to rest," she nods at his explanation and notes his look out at the scenery as well, his arms tucking behind him in making his chest bulge out as he sighs, "I hope you received the letter I sent to you."

Her glare cuts a hair away from her Lord, brown eyes dull at the dreadful reminder, "yes, father."

"Great! I assure you will make a wonderful bride for him Izayoi. Like I said in the letter it was the first thing he implied when his army joined ours for back up. I couldn't help but tell you right away!- well speak of the devil!" his voice chuckles as a man comes up ahead. Izayoi didn't have to take a peek to see who it was, "Takemaru! Won't you ever take that blasted helmet off of you?"

"My apologies, the sun is brutal might I add, but yet I must if I am to be present in front of a lovely lady," the young general undoes his red helmet and holds it against his torso as he enters the shade and stops. His hair damp from sweat and pulled back. Izayoi knew he was staring at her, but in title as a good friend she forces herself to give him a gentle look and down casts her eyes, barely nodding to say hello.

As a father the Lord teases, " I think our princess is embarrassed."

It made the lady shut her eyes in disappointment as the men tenderly laugh. The army of men then leave outside the palace gates to the village over yonder after hearing strict orders from the general and Lord's tongue. Seeing the men head inside she obediently follows.

_If only you'd see me more would you have noticed that my gaze does not caress such in embarrassment father... _

* * *

**I suggest you re-read Izayoi's writing on chapter one...I made a small change in words (you probably won't tell at all LOL!) from how this chapter went. Sorry but it didn't exactly fit so just to tell ya...**

**I would like to get a good amount of reviews because reviews are what keeps me going It's like support to me so I would really appreciate it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! review review and review! LOL**


	3. Scroll III: The Fall of Gensing

**Back for another chapter. I'm trying to add little strokes of detail to make the story appealing. I don't want people to think that I just jot these chapters down. **

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

* * *

Scroll III: The Fall Of Gensing

Izayoi remains elegantly seated next to a low table while under a small pavilion settled next to a garden pond. Readjusting herself on a pillow she views out at the dusk. A servant was stirring a kettle of tea across the small table from her. The pond water colored in yellow and pink at the reflection of the sky.

It had been 2 days since the arrival of her father.

"Miss, your tea is ready," the servant, a middle aged woman, utters as she had already poured the liquid into Izayoi's cup. Accepting with a smile the princess couldn't help but notice the woman's lack of nutrition. She had grown sick of seeing people work so hard and yet were not provided with good amount of food. In return for the tea the princess slides her plate of untouched dumplings. It was not appropriate for someone such as her to give to a maid but it was the best she could offer. Since the age of 7 she had done this on and off. And though Semiko and the others refused most the time she would always offer again.

The servant refuses with her hands immediately up. Her head shaking in a scared manner; afraid to be caught by someone far off. You could tell she was new. Izayoi knew of the risks but her father never seemed to mind. The problems were the guards and perhaps…

"Izayoi," Takemaru was in sight as he walks on a narrow path towards her in the middle of the garden. Hand still on the wooden plate Izayoi carefully slips the dumplings back to herself. Keeping an eye on the said man to see if he didn't witness it. Compared to her the young man didn't bare much sensitive feelings to maids or other lower classes. She knew it was from being raised by his mother, Lady of Setsuna. Last time she saw her the lady still had a disgust for servants, or peasants as she would call them. Luckily Takemaru did not hold all of that bitterness, but more to his father who respected them for their purposes.

The general had a shady haori and hakama on him. You could see he was a light dresser like those in the village and with him being the general he had a say for himself. The princess would do anything for to get out of this twelve layer nightmare! What were they trying to pull having her wear this juni-hitoe in late summer, giving her a heat stroke?

In no time he kneed down to her level on one side of the table, "forgive me for not being able to spend much time with you. I had planned to but the issues dealing with the war have been…troublesome," his hand rubbing his temple, "it seems that the Northern Palace of Gensing has fallen."

Catching Izayoi's attention, " the Palace of Gensing?" The Land of Gensing may not have been the most underestimated area compared to the many throughout Nippon but it still stood high in power. Even more so than her father's. The Land of Setsuna were included to be one of the strongholds of Japan. Takemaru's line, with him being next to the throne, had held their position for 450 years!

"Yes, it seems our enemies have planned their strategy carefully, " fury began to hum within him slowly, jaw tightening, his hand smacks the furniture, " bloody mangles!" Taking effort in calming the heir's temper Izayoi kindly asks if he'd like tea. He declines, thanking her for the offering.

"What matter of people could have done this?"

"Not people, Dragons!" speaking the last word like venom.

Dragons, vicious and cunning reptiles that live up to their name they are one of the most lethal species of demons that originated from the main land. You had to have God's mercy to escape from their clutches, to cheat death. Only the most powerful of youkai had the ability to challenge them.

Izayoi stiffs, eyes widen in concern, fingers tense inside her kimono. The man could tell of his mistake, " I apologize, I have said too much. This shouldn't be something told to innocent ears. I did not mean to frighten you."

The lady did not realize herself staring at the cup of tea she now held. Lifting her sight to him she erases whatever worries plaguing her, " no, there is no need. It just gave me a reality check." Takemaru hums at her response.

For a reality check that made her react in such a way it made her even more curious on what beheld beyond the walls. A taste of adrenaline began to flutter within her. Part of her thought something was wrong for her to think that. The unknown, mysterious.

* * *

**Haori = shirt**

**Hakama = pants**

**Youkai = demon**

**Juni-hitoe = an extremely elegant and highly complex kimono, that was only worn by high-ranking court-ladies in Japan. Literally translated, "Jūni-hitoe" means a "twelve-layer robe". (she actually wore this in the Inuyasha series)**

**Just to inform ya'll that even though I use woman and lady on Izayoi she's actually quite young (well for our time she is) but I use it for the culture of her time. She just became the "becoming of age" to be a wife and a mother which for her time starts around age 14-15. So technically she's still a girl, and that's a reason why I use "princess" because it symbolizes her as a girl in some way. That even though she is now called a young adult she is still a girl.**

**If I can get some reviews I'll continue on the story...they give me great support! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Scroll IV: Growing Purpose

**I'm so glad this chapter is now out! I really wanted to get to this part! YAY...so I hope that this part of the chapter didn't come to soon. I trying to make this story have a certain pace to sink in some things for people.**

**I do not own inuyasha!...I wish...**

* * *

Scroll IV: Growing Purpose 

"Your gown child," Semiko goes across the room after fetching a tan robe like gown from a carved dresser. The elder was attending to the princess who stood behind a shoji screen that was decorated with the painting of bamboo trees and sloping mountains. The lantern in the corner of the room gave the room a glowing touch as it highlights a smooth arm bending over the screen. The maid took notice of the arm and gives it the folded cloth. Seeing delicate fingers grasp the silk and disappear with it behind the ricepaper wall.

Izayoi's voice mutters out, " I was told that he is heading off tomorrow morning."

"By he you mean Takemaru?" the rustling of the lady's dressing could be heard behind the screen, " yes."

" Are you not pleased," Semiko knew of her child's uncommon attitude and body language when being mentioned of the upcoming ceremony. In which has yet to be decided of when and where it shall be settled. The young female came out; her face still held its insecurity and concern. Hands making the final touches on her gown, " as much as it does, it bothers me that he couldn't stay longer."

Intruging, " may I ask why."

"Well...he's still a good friend even if I am fated to be his wife," the bride-to-be seizes her brush from her assistant's febble hands and starts tending her thick hair. When doing things herself it hinted that she was either flustered or discontent. Not that she couldn't be both, in which in her situation it seemed so from the firm strokes of her strands. The woman strolls away from Semiko, her back facing the tired elder as she flips a portion of her hair over to the front of her shoulder. Granting a better angle to untangle her long black strands.

"I see, you regret not giving him your time when he has tried to give his, " the maid added. That made the lady feel guilty from what was sercrety true. Even when Takemaru gave what time he could give she never appreciated it and would leave the fastest way possible. Their conversations brief and simple.

_Its because he wants something more between us that disables me to talk to him for a long time...though I still want his attention to me but only as a friend...does he even remind me of a friend anymore?_

"Please, do not remind me, it's just...complicated. I do not know what to think of him anymore," the stressed lady sits down on her futon. Laying on her knees her feet cup her bottom. Back slouching a bit in fustration as she mentally sighs. Lazily plopping the brush down beside her.

Semiko picks up the brush, "I do not blame you." the maid stands behind Izayoi as she picks up the left proportion of her lengthy hair to brush the ends of it. Her feet never touching the bed, " give it some time. It is to soon for you to be suggesting."

With no response Semiko goes forth, " maybe one day. It may not be before the ceremony, it may take years...but one day I'm sure you'll see him in a new light. They say that friends can become the best partners to have."

"It may, but I can't fantom that now...its too much..." sounding desperate, Izayoi lighty grabs her head and bows forward a few inches, voice slowly rising, " I'm tired...of everything...not being in control...not being- "

"Shhh, Izayoi, I know being a princess is not an easy role to take and at times can be cruel, but do not duel on what is to come. Instead be proud of what you have now my dear, and cherish it," while still tending to the princess' hair she gives the best smile she could bear though her sapphire eyes told different. A few strands of her gray hair arch over her old features. The servant could not do anything for the child for it would only cause more suffering for the young one. If she could she would do anything in her power, but alas she was a servant. Half-heartedly hearing her maid's wise words Izayoi softly mutters, barely to a whisper, " I just...I want..."

_I need!_

**Snap!**

Izayoi immediately gets on her feet and lighty jogs to her dresser. The dresser reached up to her chest as she grabs her outter coat and wraps it around her. Her actions holding an edge of determination, a purpose that slowly flourishes within her.

This barely gave time to adjust for Semiko as she stood still for a second to play what just happened. Right when she snaps her head to the lady she was already heading out her room, "Izayoi?!"

Semiko follows, brush still in hand, as she halts when seeing Izayoi ordering a guard in green at the end of the hallway. All the maid could make out with her worn out ears were 'a tray of...' and 'servant outfit'.

~~~O~~~

Still in wonder of Izayoi's unpredictable movements Semiko stands by the princess' side. Words staying silent in her mouth. The princess looks out at the stars from her wide window on the east side of her room, her body still and patient. As if nothing happened; that is if the knocking on the door hadn't interrupted the silence

Izayoi made the choice, before Semiko could even budge, to answer the door and appear to the guard. The lady smiles in a thank you in receiving what she requested as the guard only nods before heading back to his duties. The old friend's out look bares disarray when Izayoi quickly settles down the tray on her futon. A tray of dumplings.

"Dumplings? My dear what do you intend to do with so many! What are you!?" The maid watches helplessly as the woman then flings off her outer robe and hides behind the shoji screen. Taking the servant outfit with her, "what in the name of buddha are you doing!"

Izayoi detects her friend's smooth but stern voice. And as she comes out of the screen Semiko gasps at her sudden appearance.

"Taking matters into my own hands..."

* * *

**Seems the story is now getting into action! Let the games begin! Hee hee...Hope you like it!**  
**I'm not sure if the screen that Izayoi goes behind to dress up is called a shoji screen...I saw pictures of it online and it looked exactly like it so I hope this is correct. If not could somebody tell me? I would be greatly appreciated! **

**I would looove reviews! To me they gave me great support to continue this story. :) **

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	5. Scroll V: Sneak

**Latest chapter now up! I had expected to post this sooner but it is what it is I guess. I hope from starting from now or in the next few chapters it starts to peak you guy's interest a bit more. I just have fun writing this bit by bit everyday...it's such a joy! :)**

**I do not own Inuyasha...I wish...**

* * *

Scroll V: Sneak

Izayoi appears in a plain kimono that hiked up to her mid shins. The auburn color of the clothing clashing with her pale skin. For once the woman could breath from being under all her daily layers, they weren't as heavy but they didn't help when feeling down.

_I prefer to wear this...for such light coverage it feels comfortable! What a treat!_

The maid outfit was only two layers with the inner layer a creamy tan. It held a stroke of elegance to it. A smile appears eagerly. Stunned the assistant walks cautiously to her princess, her palms sweating, "my lady, I would advise that whatever you have in mind to please be held to rest." The elder was happy to see the girl standing apon a hanging mirror in creating childish twirls and faint squeals, but she had to resist her from this.

If she could...

As the elder could see the child had a deaf ear at the moment. Izayoi's eyes lit in excitement and wonder, ready for her quest. Is it wrong to give her this moment? For just this once? The thought put Semiko's withered mind to rest. She couldn't rob her of this. All she could do in return was support whatever her princess decides. Isnt that the duty of a servant any way?

_And from her look she would still leave this room even if it was against my better judgment..._

Taking sight of the princess practically bouncing on her tippy toes Semiko gladily grabs the tray of dumplings from the blankets. Izayoi notes of her friends silent acceptance and brings out a grin of giggles as she grabs a ribbon and puts her mane up in a ponytail. Yes, from the start she was expecting on doing this alone but in visioning her dear companion joining this abrupt ordeal, that just made her day even more the merrier!

Sneaking out of the chamber became a tricky task from the guards in their standard positions, they had expected for one maid to come out not _two_. Izayoi didn't feel comfortable in keeping herself open to others even though her outlook of 'poor class'. Not wanting there to be a chance of anyone noticing her she walks behind Semiko, keeping her head down and her hands on her thighs.

"Where are we headed?" Semiko adds, Izayoi had took hold of the dumplings long before, in which were now in a silky bag. The youngling takes a quick look out at the nearest pair of guards, " to the Servant Quarters."

"Hence your state of dress."

"Yes, it feels nice to not have eyes all over you."

"That may be but also remember that they think of you as a slave. So when you do have attention do not expect to see polite outlooks."

Realization hit the lady; disturbance flowing "I forgot, it must not be an easy issue to ignore?"

"It's all on how you look at it, my lady," the woman's voice lowers at the last couple words, "I may be a hassle but it makes you understand."

They pass the dining area, "what?"

"That even though they are of noble blood, they are no better than us."

~O~

The night moon illuminates over their shoulders as they made it to a thick wooden door attached to the south side of the palace walls. Semiko carefully opens it, caution being the case as the door creaks and whines. No guards. Stepping around they close the door behind them.

"Wait its out the-" Izayoi almost leaps with hope until she sees that the palace walls also extended around this area. It forced the female to huff and slightly pout.

Semiko chuckles, "No we still remain inside the palace fortress, these walls built behind us have reasoning."

"Is it to separate classes?" The woman turns her head to her as they continue their stroll. Semiko shakes her head, "some would call these quarters 'a displeasing sight'."

"That's awful, they have no-" the maid raises her hand to stop her rising tongue, " it is how it is, now do you want these dumplings to waste?"

_...and have me drag you back my dear._

Izayoi stops granting a slight heat on her cheeks, "sorry Semiko, I will not trouble any further."

Stepping deeper into the Servant Quarters.

* * *

**Whooo I'm now just edging to get further since the action is now slowly building! One of the joys to have in having writing as a hobby! I don't really consider myself a writer but just something I love to do! I'm mainly going towards my art! I am a artist and that's a fact! **

**I'm thinking of drawing moments from this story and posting them...if I do then they'll be on my DeviantART account! And I'll notify you! I'm also making a Inuyasha comic on my account too! **

**My DeviantART account: WhiteRiceLover (link is on my profile page) **

**~I WOULD REALLY LOVE REVIEWS~**


	6. Scroll VI: Sensei?

**Sorry for such a looong wait I had a lot going on with the last couple months of school. Exams this exams that it's so irritating and busy. Luckily I only have one more day of school and I can have allll the free time to write and draw yay! Can't wait!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...I WISH**

* * *

Scroll VI: Sensei?

The area did not contain much but it was still lively in its own way. A garden lays in the corner of the property; full of vegetables and greenery. Bambo trees patched up together along the edge of the walls. Their green stems stretch to the top, almost as if they were trying to reach for their sisters on the other side. Multiples of huts small and large surrounded the core of the area. The resident quiet and peaceful as nobody was out.

_No Guards. _Izayoi notes, fumbling with the sack of dumblings. She was quite nervous to be honest. After a minute stroll through the quarters the princess almost runs into her friend due to her wondering eyes. Her back stiffs as they had halted in from of a door, female voices could be heard inside. A few she could hear distinctively.

'Shh, what was that!? I heard something'  
'Oh no, what eeeever shall we do!'  
'Shut up! I'm serious!'  
'Your always serious!'  
'Hey, maybe its your looooover!'  
'quiet!'

Semiko didn't have to enter in before a woman opens the door. Hair in a messy bun she appears to be in her late thirties as she grins when noticing Semiko, her head angles to the others inside, "it's Semiko."

"Sorry, we expected you to have spent the night over in the palace. The young'ins began to suspect that it was a intruder," the stranger giggles at some of the girl's defensive replies.

"I was but I had someone that was very tempted to visit," the elder turns sideways, revealing Izayoi. The woman knew immediately who it was from the look of Izayoi's bangs. It had been more than once since they had encountered one another, she bows, " m-my princess! What brings you here your highness?"

"I am here for a nightly visit miss," Izayoi sees the widening in the lady's eyes at her choice of word. She had called a servant a 'miss'! The female was of lower class than her, and in her being a maid she was not of high stature to be called such.

You could tell it touched the stranger, "Please, I have no right to be named as such. I am just a loyal servant. If it pleases your highness you may come in if you prefer it." The female steps away from the entrance as the princess enters into the hut. Behind her came Semiko as the elder closes the door.

All the girl's watch suspiciously at the newcomer in complete awe as some held distaste, "forgive me my lady if the glares are a bit _disturbing_," the woman's voice got stern on the last word as she was glaring at a couple of females whom didn't show Izayoi their loyalties, " they are the newest and youngest women to our quarters and are not fully trained as of yet. Me and Semiko will _make _sure that when they are ready to serve under your house they will be in their best behavior."

"You're a sensei?" adds the princess in enthusiasm, turning to her friend. The elder nods, "I and Yori are the caretakers of the younglings to make sure they learn and train well before they can attend along with the others."

"Yeah, then we can sleep in any other part of the quarter we want besides this hut," one girl explains kindly as she was laying on one of the many wore out futons. Izayoi could see that along with the girl all the females here were around her age, some a little younger or older, and those who were more mature than others like herself.

"If your ideal place is not already over crowded," another joins in as a whole line of girls start to include themselves.

"It's better than this hut!"

"What's wrong with this hut?"

"you blind, it's a dump, it leaks! My home is more suitable!"

"Ladies!" Yori interferes her stress showing on her body language and face. Her body and head shifting around the residence at all the girls, "you will learn to hold your tongue and to speak more formally in the presence of our Lady, understood?!" The room remained quiet as some flinched at her piercing glare. Izayoi became amazed in how quickly the area shifted into a dead silence; the tension in the air made her wrap the color of her kimono closer to her.

_She surely knows how to straighten them up._

* * *

**Sensei = teacher **

**I don't really know much about japan servant quarters but I'm trying to find out little things and reach out with my imagination and some common sense of what I think the place would look. I hope its good!**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	7. Scroll VII: Chikako And Emi

**I am finally starting my summer break! This is my first day I have the house to myself to my personal work like this for example! Who would've that Mondays would feel so good! :D It feels so relaxing to have no HW and studying. I'm going to love these next 3 months! **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...I WISH!**

* * *

Scroll VII: Chikako And Emi

That visit wasn't the last, throughout the weeks she had made trips back and forth to the Servant Quarters every few nights. She had warmed up to a few of the younglings and had actually found that woman that had served her that evening. She held herself a couple huts down in one of the big residents. And from what Izayoi knew she used to stay with the younglings just a couple months back. The lady was the few that were requested to become a slave at such an older age.

"Few! 'Very' few if you ask me, Yori said that that was the first woman she trained that was her age since the span of 5 years," a young adult named Chi states. Along with another named Emi who was currently on toes with her.

"I thought there was one last year."

"I don't know where you got that but Yori never tells false information. I don't go around and easily trust what others say...unlike someone."

Emi had her hands to her hips, her maroon sleeves flaring out, "not all of it is false info. I just like to hear out any news of the village, thank you!"

Izayoi held her hands out from the ruckus. Her deep brown hair up, it was common habit for her now every time she came, despise the fact that it was one of the only techniques she could use to disguise herself, "simmer down you two, your voices are getting pretty high for such a small defense."

Emi made a small groan, lips puckering with downward brows, "small huh?" The princess didn't mean to make her feel bad.

"Don't take it personally she's like this to everyone, she can be a little sensitive on just simple things" Chi states.

"Like my own name Chi-Ka-Ko," palms resting on her chin Emi's elbows rest on her knees as she leans forwards on her chair with an innocent streak. Though the smirk and the dark shimmer in her doe eyes told different.

Izayoi blinks, "Chikako, your names not 'Chi'?"

Chi body language got stiff and quick her voice slightly stern, "Just 'Chi' got it, 'Chi'!"

Yori had become quite easily to befriend even after her little outbursts with the girls. Izayoi came to learn not to underestimate her unless you were up to the task, but in the end she was just being a protecting mother to them. Like Emi some of the other younglings were quite the chatterboxes themselves; the princess had never been in such a small room with so many crowded voices. The only time she was confined into such a position was visiting the council meeting room to meet with her father. At times the men would argue; their vocals surfacing to the point that hands were banging on the tables.

The dumplings were now a treat for the girls when Izayoi came to visit. Whenever the chance was given Izayoi would give some to the other servants out of gratitude of their hard work.

~~~O~~~

Eating breakfast on the porch beside her chamber her higness was eager to go back to the Servant Quarters. Back to wearing a slave outfit just like them, and exploring their world little by little.

_Even with the difficulties they have to bare they still hold a smile. They make the little things seem so special and sweet. Something as small as a comb or a hair tie has them on their feet. _

This made her smile as she gazes at the clouds in the sky, the rain was approaching. Her nose could smell it as she rested her napkin on her finished plate and she stood elegantly. Soon she would escorted to her sensei for a check up on her training. It was a pain but in the life of such highclass she had to remain proper and mannerly confined. Or as our lady would like a say "being forcefully morphed into perfection". And in the future her sensei was going to be mentally beating her into shape to have the act of a perfect queen. The lady faintly signs in picturing the hours of study that was ahead of her.

* * *

**Alright now we got some new characters to uphold to the sidelines. And about Inutaisho he'll be in the story soon don't worry. All that is going on leads to him! I've known this for quite some time but Inutaisho means "dog-general" so I'm trying to figure a name for our intriguing character. Something that's strong because if his sons name means "the killing perfection" he has to have some sort of name that is similar but something that holds a bit of loyalty. **

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	8. Scroll VIII: Steel Blue Howl

**Enjoy the chapter you guys! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...I WISH! **

* * *

Scroll VIII: Steel Blue Howl

_**For the past few weeks I have been venturing to the Servant's Quarters in secret and it's becoming an even more welcoming and warming experience every night. It's nice to have something to look forward to and to have new companions to talk with. Though, I am not yet comfortable in revealing my sudden downfall so I have made Semiko promise not to tell until my say so. I do not want them to pity me as such. I just hope these moments last for what time I have. From what my father has reported the ceremony with be held in the land of Setsuna, in the Emperor's Palace, in which Takemaru will soon take the throne. Along with me. The date still unknown as to when. It's practically torturing me that I do not know of when my fate is sealed! My father can be very unpredictable with certain activities such as this.** _

Izayoi stops from the sudden torch relighting within her yet again. She has had to slowly teach herself to calm her nerves. Slowly inhaling and exhaling she makes little blows out from her lips, her mind calming down. The day had been lazy and long along with the humidity. The Lady's bangs and the scalp of her hair even took a toll, giving it a slight greasy look that it not suite well with her….at all! If she presented herself like this to a certain soon-to-be mother-in-law it would not smooth well. This gave less self-confidence in herself. Her eyes downward to the paper and continues.

**_I need to stop thinking of emotions that shall bring me down to this misery. I could still have a brighter future even if I do go on with the marriage…right? Am I thinking of too many negative thoughts on this…please what can I-_**

A gust of wind suddenly bursts inside from the open screen door. It flickers out her remaining candle as it hits behind her with a whooshing sound. The immediate darkness blackens her sight but she could hear the flapping of her scroll as she cautiously plants her hands over it. Careful not to smear the ink. Waiting for the air to settle down she opens her eyes and awaits for them to adjust, in which didn't take long at all. Her head rises to see a stream of smoke slither up from the candle's tip. Checking to see no smudge on her work she makes a small sigh. She could almost see all her symbols perfectly from the glow behind-

A howl.

Her head snaps behind her crouching form, her spine then straightening as she quickly moves half her body towards the piercing sound. Finger tips touching the smooth wood floor. She just froze and listened; her eye paying full attention to the outside world. The moonlight giving out a touch silvery/blue to her pale skin as the howl grows stronger. Holding firmly into the air the cry lengths out and echoes out for miles. Beautiful, powerful, fierce, and inspiring to her ears.

As it dimmers down from the night sky she could still hear it echo in her ears after it was long gone. Remembering how it flowed like silk over the moon. The moon. The princess glances up at the light as the moon was shining at its brightest; illumining all over her room in a majestical welcome.

A Full moon.

You could hear the alarming hollers of the guards and visitors in the palace. Some annoyed or plain terrified. Why should they be scared? It was nothing more than a wolf perhaps? My lady had heard several howls though this one was more…overwhelming. Could it have really come from that of a demon? A man barges from his room from across the garden; his hair was spiked up from his usual attire that she had seen this afternoon. It made her giggle in the inside as his voice grumbles, "damn dogs!"

An Inu!? Izayoi's heart skips! Yes, she knew of them. Vicious, merciless creatures they were and were practically the root of all evil to the eyes of many. Though it was rare to hear from one; last time she got any evidence from them was years back. Izayoi knew about wolf demons but they settled in the mountainous areas, too far from here to detect a cry from. All that surrounded them were lush plains and sharp pointed hills.

_What are they doing here!? I hope whatever it is, wolf or dog, that it doesn't mean harm. *sigh*… course it does. You don't know the reason why they even howl! Hn…I guess it can't be helped can it? Either way it was a graceful sound. Maybe they're right when they say that demons_

_can have the will and power_

_to drive humans_

_to _

_them!_

* * *

**Now the question is? Who's howl was it from? I hope you enjoyed that little bit and of what to come my peoples! Hehehe! XP**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~ **


	9. Scroll IX: Out I Go!

**Now on to chapter 9 peoples! It's so nice to finally post another chapter! Anyway on to the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...I WISH!**

* * *

Scroll IX: Out I Go!

"You called for me my lord," the princess had been requested to the lord's studies. Presenting herself with a slight bow.

"Please, you do not have to bow, you are my daughter," the Lord chuckles scooting up to his desk as he waves a hand for her to sit. She did as instructed. His elbows lay on the desk, hands joining, "excuse me for the sudden call, I hope I did not interrupt on your studies too much."

"No, father, it does not displease me at all," slight shake to the head. _I rather prefer it. _

The man nods as he rests his hands on his knees in his criss-crossed state. Serious, he inhales and dips his head down, " I have called you today to inform you that we will be having welcoming visitors from Setsuna arriving along with Takemaru's return." Izayoi's body takes a nerve to this, it did not go unnoticed by her father, "I assure you, my child, _she_ will not be amongst the visitors."

Guilt and remorse hits her, "forgive me, I should have taken such news more lightly. And though it may not be in my best intentions to say but I am not yet…prepared to confront her."

_At least he hasn't totally forgotten to read my actions. Though, I'll have to be more cautious._

"Do not worry you will not be seeing sight of her any time soon, but as much as I understand...," he halts as a messenger walks up in giving him some paperwork. The messenger whispers in his ear, the lord waves him off and the male strolls away silently. It left the Lord distressed as he rubbed his bearded chin , humming faintly in thought, "as I was saying, as much as I understand of your insecurities with her highness, you will have to…_deal_ or find some way, to your standards, that would make you not seem so uptight towards her presence." Izayoi didn't really know how to take that as she innocently looks up to him from his heavy voice.

"Remember, you will soon be a part of their family line and responsible to carry on their name. If give her some respect I'm sure that she will respect you in return," trying to be reasonable to his daughter in a more gentle manner so it would not stress her. Not that she was already stressed enough. She wanted to bit her lip.

"Yes, father…"

~~~O~~~

"Where's Emi, I brought a hair tie for her to use, "Izayoi implies settling down next to Chi outside; their heads against the hut wall. The girls were all outside sitting around a campfire and telling spooky stories and unnecessary gossip. Their laughters contagious as it made Izayoi giggle a few times; the fire highlighting the said female's hairs. As a treat for herself Izayoi had come earily as it was still the evening.

"Ah, she just left to the village to pay a visit," Chi shrugs boringly.

That caught her lady's attention as her head snaps towards her, "You mean she's at _the_ village?" the princess points out in shock. Chi nods, arching her eyebrow, "yeeeeah, Your point?"

Excitement electrifies her, "Do you think we could catch up to her! I mean how do ya'll get out of the quarters?"

"We have a back door that gives us limited access to the village, but only if you have family there. You can try to catch up with her but I think she's already out the gates."

Izayoi peeps over at Semiko and Yori a few yards away and snatches Chi's hand, "come on!" and yanks her companion to the back of the quarters, sprinting into the shadows. Popping out of the end of the bamboo trees they see that the doors were still opened for other servants to access to the outside world. Two guards were on patrol by the exit as Emi was nowhere to be found in the mix of maroon kimonos. "I don't see her Izy," her friend adds as she plops her hands on her hips.

_This could be my chance!_

Eyes flowing with adrenaline the princess bolts for it as Chi whispers out, hesitiant to follow, "Izayoi! Izayoi!" seeing the princess jolt out into the open made Chi concerned. What if the guards notice her, the Lord's only daughter and child! As Izayoi walks to the gates she wiggles her fingers and wipes the debris off her clothes. Right when she was about to set her feet in front of the opened doors she stops.

_What do I say to the guards! Oh shoot! _

In the middle of her thoughts she was unaware of the ruckus she was standing in as a guard shouts out, "alright you may go!" A squealing pack of girls were suddenly pushing Izayoi along with them as she was almost getting trampled, "AH! C-Chi!" Keeping her frail body up in the crowd she was constantly moving forward against her will as she squeezes her body through all the women. Locks of hair undo themselves from her pony tail as it flows all over her face, causing her to see poorly. She accidently trips on a foot, smacks into the ground, and quickly places her small hands over her head in a fetal position. Gasping for breath at the hard impact she rests on her knees as she raises up her head to see the girls still moving on their marry way.

Rude!

Heaving out a heavy sigh she readjusts her ponytail and flicks pebbles off of her. Standing up she detects scrapes on her shins and arms. If she could she would've shown them a piece of her mind! Circling to go back to Chi...her eyes open wide, the wall right in front of her! The Palace Walls! Izayoi gasps as she turns her head to the exit…she passed it! The guards oblivious to want they had missed. Praise Buddha!

_I'm out! I'm- I'm actually out!_

Without a second thought she runs into the forest of bamboo. And the last you saw of her has an eager hop on her feet and a sway of brown hair in the sunlight.

* * *

**She's out! She's out! Just barely haha! What will happen now!? I hope you liked the chapter everyone! XD If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them, depending on the answer LOL! I'd like to have quite the reviews please because like any author we all love your reviews about our stories! :)**

**~PWEETY PLEASE REVIEW~ **


	10. Scroll X: Striking Gold

**An update it is! I hope your wait for the next chapter wasn't too torturing! Summer is busier than what I expected! :) Enjoy reading!**

**I DONT OWN INUYASHA...I WISH!**

* * *

Scroll X: Striking Gold

She followed. She sneaked. She explored. The balls of her feet brush against the grass, the weeds, fingers trailing the steams of leaves as she breathes in. Brown orbs look up to the tops of the trees; light breaking through its lushness, giving out a golden green glow. A faint tickle reaches her cheek and brushes her ear as pollen is picked up into the air. The lady watches as she giggles. Trying to catch the small buds of pollen her legs halt as she sees the open land. A village.

Free and open the village laid by the edge of the forest. The spread of a meadow surrounded most of the large village. Temples and markets were held as in some parts she could see houses that had two floors. Slipping on her flip flops she plants her feet on the dirt trail.

Being inside a village practically defined loud and crowded! Carts everywhere filled with various kinds of meat, grain, and collective items that she had never set eyes before. Her head going left and right at the many discoveries, especially at the many people passing by!

Now to find Emi…

Izayoi could lay her sights on a few of the girls in maroon that she recognized but like before at the gates she caught no sign of Emi. Rotten luck! For now the girl could improvise by getting to know the ropes of the place. Her first encounter wasn't what she predicted. Every step she took men were shoving items in front her face with their persuasive voices and 'sweet talk'. How did people live with this?! Or like this for that matter! All she did was run, escaping from their greedy clutches. How dare they!

~~~O~~~

After a good hour of investigating Izayoi still could not discover her companion but came to realize that not all the areas were difficult to handle. Just like any village it had its ups and downs. Izayoi could see children playing around the dirt roads and in-between the nooks and crannies of the buildings. Their mothers calling them in for dinner as she could she shops closing and lanterns lighting up.

"It's almost twilight," the lady notes as she views up at the sky. Izayoi was alerted at the sign of maroon kimonos leaving the village to head back to the Servant Quarters.

_I should be taking my leave as well…_

Hurrying to the edge of the forest she jogs up a hill. Her feet slipping from her flip flips not having a good hold onto the earth. A smile still hung on her face on the fact that she actually visited a village! Making sure to keep maroon fabric in her sight she begins walking. It seemed that the walk back to the palace felt longer than leaving it. Or could it be the princess was exhausted from all the excitement?

_I should see bamboo trees anytime soon…_

Granting her wish she saw far ahead the line of green steams and scattered leaves. And faintly she could detect the rambling of females in the quarters. Still she didn't want to go back. A stream was heard far off into the trees. It sounds…refreshing. From what Izayoi had heard from the girls the gates were still going to stay open for a while. She had time to fetch a drink right? Making up her mind she heads the other direction from the bamboo trees.

The stars began to reveal themselves as she follows the sound of rushing water. A skip through a few roots bushes and down a slope she arrived to the creek. The branches of the trees over her head sway as she kneels down in from of the stream. Her hands cup and fill with water as she crouches to take a sip of the liquid from her hands, cautious not to get her kimono too damp from the slight trace of mud. Flicking her hands to get the droplets of her fingers she flinches at the bombarding sound of something crashing through. The ripping of trees could be heard as a dark object rolls down through the brushes and crashes into the creek with a hard thud! Breathing rapidly she backs up on her hands and knees, still facing the rather large figure just yards away from her. Her eyes held fear and shock as the creature groans and moves. Her small hands grasp a thick stick, sliding under the roots of a tree. It growls.

The creature only seemed to wear pants; its skin beaten and cut. Izayoi, frozen, watches in awe as the being quickly gets up and snaps its head from whence it came. A demon! It pants, relaxes, slight chuckle comes from its lips. Its voice deep and very dark. Her bangs fall over her face as she swallows. The beast's head snaps at the gulping sound as looks straight at her, hunched over. Izayoi's jaw shakes, her heart accelerating.

"Small and frail but better than nothing," it chuckles as Izayoi grips her stick tighter and scoots back further in panic. It intends to have her as a snack! Back hits a wall of soil and roots. Nails biting wood. With all she could she throws the stick at him.

_I barely grazed him! _

The creature only chuckles more as she finally reclaims her voice, "G-GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Tears start to water her eyes as she soon realizes her remark was all for nothing as the beast bares its teeth, no fangs, at her. Claws at the ready she is trapped! Before the beast took a step forward a strange light came towards it and hit the creature! The blast held no mercy as the creature wailed at the collision, water spraying everywhere as Izayoi hid further into the roots. Covering her face from the water drenching her.

The princess kept her eyes shut as she heard the roar of her predator and water splashing all over her as she heard swift movements battling over rugged ones. It was only seconds until she heard a choking sound, skin ripping, and then no more. Scared out of her wits she cautiously opens her eyes as she sees the water flowing. With blood! Her hair flips at the immediate turns of her head. Her predator was laying on the shore and beheaded no less. At the soft sound of clanging metal she raises her head up to view at yet another figure. Having the a head of hair in the clutches of his claws the figure stood sideways from her.

"Escaping, hmph, futile," his voice colder and even deadlier he lazily tosses the corpses head into a shrub, Izayoi's blood chilled. She was beginning to think she would have been better off with the other one! Izayoi stares at the demon as she watches him lick the blood of his fingers. In his slight movements the moonlight seemed to be messing with her sight as she catches a sliver of fabric, a peak of sharp armor, and shape of a white fang. Carefully getting up she stands of her now bare feet as they were sinking in the mud. Detecting her movements his eyes turn to her and a lethal glare. Izayoi stiffs at him and just stares at his alluring eyes.

Striking and….gold.

* * *

**Well, well look what the cat dragged in! Mwhahahaha! But just to tease with ya'll there's more than one dude with gold eyes here! Subtract Inuyasha LOL! Hope you liked the chapter! **

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	11. Scroll XI: Curiosity

**Another chapter and another day. **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...I WISH!**

* * *

Scroll XI: Curiosity

The visitors would be here this morning. She was dressed in her usual attire but with more elegant colors to impress her guests. She had to, they were from Takemaru's homeland and from what she heard were far from commoners. Well, of course…why wouldn't they be.

_…because of my ceaseless desire to have quests that aren't suspicious and judgmental… _

Izayoi huffs out a sigh as she snaps an intricate head band on her head. If it wasn't for the fact that it was a present from her father, not to mention it was the only one that she was pleased with, she would have already thrown it out. The princess liked detailed artwork and could pull off outfits than most but she still yearned for that simple touch. And that head band did just the trick. A knock was on the door and revealed Simiko whom already was kneeled on the floor. The elder bows, her hands and head touching the floor. She knew the only occasion as to why her friend would act in such a state.

"My princess, the aristocrats have arrived along with Takemaru's return. They are waiting from you down in the throne room," so they were Setsuna's finest nobles, that didn't surprise Izayoi. Checking over herself and seeing if any of her makeup had not messed up she asks, " my dear friend did I not put it on tight enough?"

Semiko sees to her lady's needs. Sauntering across the room she observes the head band and the grip it had on her hair, "better than last time but still a bit loose, may I my lady?"

"Yes, of course," Izayoi utters under her breath. She still seemed on edge as she viewed Semiko behind her while looking in the mirror, "Semiko…is there such a thing called a kind demon?"

~~~O~~~

_The sound of a bell gonging in the distance jumps Izayoi as she sees the stranger snapping his alluring eyes towards the sound. The demon never moved from his spot; his figure standing tall and calm. The girl knew she had to go and as the bell rung twice, signaling the gates were about the close soon, she began backing up. Feet making slapping sounds on the mud as he looks back at her. It made her freeze in worry that he'd attack her but the male didn't dare move. Her pony tail loosened the second time that day as it unleashed a few long strands in her face._

_The bell rang a third time._

_"Go slave…"_

_His voice struck her bones and it made her back up and soon enough she turned and ran. Never once looking back._

~~~O~~~

_He let me go…_

"Why my dear, did you encounter something that day?" Semiko brows tense in concern, her concentration still on her hair. The old woman remembered becoming worried at the princess' sudden absence that day. She had made a search and found Chi walking back to the hut. The young girl said that Izayoi had gone with Emi to visit the village. It disappointed the elder that Izayoi did not come to tell herself since the princess was her responsibility. In the end she found Izayoi and Emi arriving back right after bells had rung; though she was the only one covered in dry mud and grass stains. Emi told the old woman that she fell down the hill while coming back. Izayoi apologized immensely and promised not to head out the gates without her permission.

Izayoi mutters, "no its just…I heard some information is all."

The maid finished the band, "well I have not heard any good news about them or by experience."

"Experience?"

"They have a tendency to want to demolish our villages from left to right. Especially in these times, demons seem to be at an uproar with the war these days."

Izayoi slips on a bracelet,"how cruel...do demons actually have golden eyes?"

_I hope I wasn't losing my mind back there…I'm still in disbelief that he actually had golden eyes!_

Semiko gives out a giggle; bending down to unravel some unnecessary wrinkles on the futon, "demons are interesting like that…there's probably not one demon out there that doesn't have a certain ability or color that you can think of. There are many kinds and each have their own strength and flaws."

_I wonder what kind of demon he is…maybe…Takemaru knows._

* * *

**I hope to upload another chapter soon. Summer is more tight scheduled than I expected. I hope you liked it! **

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	12. Scroll XII: Secretly Listening

**Cool I got to post a chapter soon! Yes this is great! **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...I WISH!**

* * *

Scroll XII: Secretly Listening

_Just look presentable and don't stare….keep a smile and maintain your posture._

Most of the aristocrats were old enough to be her parents. Even the low percentage of women had a few strands of grey hair. The only one Izayoi felt at ease with was a young man who was the first born son of one of the elder couples. And a young woman who had recently become a wife to one of the nobles, and whom is now talking.

"I hear that you have never taken foot out of the palace since you were 9," the young wife, in her early twenties, calmly stated out of curiosity, her voice gentle and soft. Maybe to soft. It secretly gave the princess chills from how quiet the woman's voice was.

"Manners Natsume! Forgive me your highness she is new to the noble culture and still requires practice," Natsume's husband, a man almost hitting his forties, grants his wife a glance. Mustache as sharp as his attitude his wife quickly apologizes with a quick bow, "…I should have asked first."

Izayoi sat across from them, it seemed Takemaru and her father were discussing some private business matter. For once she wished they could hurry up and join her. The poor girl was running out of questions, the nobles were asking more than she was! Her smile never failed though, "I don't mind, if it makes you any better I am still learning myself. Perhaps later on you can give me some useful information in becoming a wife." The princess could detect the woman's faint laughter through her fan.

~~~O~~~

"I don't' like the fact in letting her stay here! It's too dangerous."

"Nonsense, she has been safe around these walls for 6 years and she will remain safe! " the lord voice stood strong and clear.

"He has grown his territory and your kingdom is standing right at the border! I do not know what he will do?" Takemaru became restless and insecure walking back and forth, " I think he and his kind are allies with the dragons! I'm almost positive."

"What?!"

"They're the only one's gaining land and both are both powerful and cunning in their ways. I'm afraid that your empire will be the next target!" the young man's hand smacks the table, " We need to act-"

The males immediately stop at the sound of the entry way opening, revealing the princess. Half of her body appearing as she clung to the doorway, "I didn't interrupt did I? It's not in my position but I just though you too could need a break…you've been in here for quite a while."

"No worries, the general and I have said enough as of today anyways," her father gave Takemaru a stern nod, a sign that they would continue with their discussion later. The Lord stands up and slides a scroll back into its shelf, " did our quests bore you Izayoi," his humorous chuckle apparent.

"They have actually sent themselves to bed, you both missed dinner father. It was rather appetizing," taking small steps into the room.

"Hn, I didn't know how fast the time had gone. We promise to attend tomorrow," this made her smile happily. She knew he always did his best to keep his words. And for something as simple as dinner she knew it would be no problem. Izayoi then shifts her eyes to Takemaru would was looking at her calmly and back to her father, "if you are done I wish to speak with Takemaru." Her offer was proudly accepted.

What neither of them knew was that Izayoi had heard the entire conversation through the door. Blossoming her curiosity even more…and frightening her.

~~~O~~~

She laid in bed and in her thoughts.

"_Don't ever trust a demon. And stay as far away from them as you can, they will take advantage of anything they can if they can get their claws on it!" _

_Take advantage…_

"_Go slave…"_

_Maybe I wasn't something to take advantage of. What use would a slave be anyway?_

"_If you are of no use to them you might as well dig your own grave. Some will kill just because you're in their way…I know one all too well that would do that without hesitation."_

It made her wonder if that demon would have killed her if she didn't have run away. Would he have killed her if she talked to him?

_They are unpredictable…like wild animals. They do whatever they please. _

It made her think about that rumored demon. She called him 'the troublemaker' since she didn't know who her father and Takemaru were talking about.

_So we might be the next target? Well it would make sense since we are on the border of his land. I wonder what kind of demon he is? Well it shouldn't be my business who this 'troublemaker' is…_

Striking gold flashed in her mind as she looks up at the ceiling. Her dark hair spreading all around her.

_If I have the chance I would like to repay him…_

* * *

**And they're you have it. I hope that in the pace I'm going right now will continue. I hope to post at least two chapters a week if a can! :D**

**Thank you for all who have reading and are still!**

**~PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW~**


	13. Scroll XIII: Stuttering

**My apologies for the wait but the problem of it is called "Life". It has a habit of teasing me...**

* * *

**Scroll Xlll: Stuttering**

More than once had she been in search of the demon. Once a week she'd set herself out with Emi outside the walls and would venture back to the creek. That was always her first spot to check; if not she journeyed more. Caution was always on her side. The girl even knew some hiding spots in case of danger. She could immediately tell he wasn't going to be easy to find.

_Or maybe he doesn't want to be found?_

Her feet ached as she sketched through the trees, it was noon and the sun was high. Her father was out on another one of his trips; leaving Takemaru with her. This gave her an advantage to journey into the Servant Quarters at a much earlier schedule. Just a little white lie and some reasoning and he was wrapped around her finger. It made her teasingly smirk. The princess thought of it as payback from his little jokes when they were younger. Before she was locked inside those accursed walls 24/7, she remembers faintly of those memories but to actually come back to familiar spots of her childhood outside the walls was very warming. In a way it made her feel free and refreshed!

An hour it had been since she left Emi in the village. From what Izayoi had discovered Emi was actually younger than her, 14. Izayoi expected both Emi and Chi to be around her age but not younger. It made her realize that Emi did have that soft young streak to her timid features, it was her words that made her seem older. Therefore it wasn't that surprising when Izayoi saw Emi's family. They seemed to have been though a lot of struggle; granting them an extra dose of wisdom and maturity for their ages.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard some ruckus out in the opening. Some guards were riding by on horses; she jumps to the nearest shade, hiding. A slave may have permission to travel outside the walls but this far out of the palace was forbidden. Her back arches on the tree as she hears shouting, "Leave now, y-ye have no business here!"

_Stuttering? _

Poking her head out she notes the guards directing themselves towards the wall of trees across from her. One of the guards began having problems with his horse as the creature wanted to back up and run. You wouldn't blame the animal as Izayoi shifts her pupils to see the intruder walking out of the edge of the forest. It was him, that demon, he held a glare, and not a pleasant one. Why was he appearing himself to the guards, did he want to talk to them. He never spoke but he surely held his ground.

"Damn it I said go! " one of the guards swung arm in anger about ready to grab his sword. Sighting the violent act and his intentions she, out of panic, grabbed a few large pebbles. Her immediate act made her throw the largest rock, it popped on the horses rear making the angry soldier almost lose his hold on the horses reins as the creature neighed; lifting up its two front legs out of fear. The other man snaps his head at the sudden occurrence and backs his horse up. Cussing flows from the angry man's mouth as Izayoi views back at the demon.

He was gone.

_Well he certainly doesn't waste his time. _

Amazed at the fact of how fast he moved, or teleported, she didn't relize at the sudden silence of the forest. Her eyes widen she clings her back to the tree yet again looking at the forest now ahead of her. A sweat rolls down her forehead as she hears the soldiers behind her head back to the palace. The gallop of hooves and voices fading of in the distance as she her eyes stuck to any sight of movement in the trees. How come the atmosphere was so alarming? Her chest rapidly went up and down, swallowing, breathing, trying to stay calm. No movement, not a word. Slowly she raises her head up to the branches seeing the bright glow of green.

The chirp of a bird.

Fluttering of wings.

Thumping her head to the bark she blows out a breath.

_You are such a fool Izayoi…._

Brown orbs reopen.

Probably a good time to return.

* * *

**Not long but it felt like a good place to stop. I'm just glad I have the amount of time to write this little bit. :) Just stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**And reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
